Felicidade
by Nuby
Summary: Algumas pessoas facilmente acham a felicidade, outras nem tanto. Julian é um dos mais ricos homens da Grécia e vive procurando a felicidade. AU, JulianxSaori, One Shot.


Julian Solo era um dos homens mais ricos de toda a Grécia. Ele era ainda muito jovem e tinha tudo o que queria desde que era criança, mas sentia que alguma coisa faltava em sua vida. Ele constantemente procurava essa parte, indo à festas quando podia, viajou o mundo inteiro, saía com várias meninas... Mas, nenhuma dessas coisas o fazia feliz. Talvez por alguns curtos dias, mas ele nunca estava satisfeito.

Julian morava em uma grandiosa mansão perto do mar. Julian gostava de tudo relacionado ao mar, oceano, água... Tinha muito amigos, mas poucos eram próximos. O melhor amigo que ele tinha era um outro jovem rico, um talentoso músico chamado Sorento. Eram amigos desde pequenos, e ambos tinham os mesmos interesses. Eram atrativos, e muitas meninas sonhavam com eles.

Uma noite, os dois foram à praia para ver as estrelas no céu. Julian estava quase completando vinte anos de idade.

- Ei, Julian. Seu aniversário é daqui duas semanas... O que você planeja fazer? - perguntou o curioso Sorento. Julian suspirou.

- Ainda nem sei. Mas já tenho idéia de quem convidar.

Sorento sorriu, sabia que Julian gostava de festas com muitos convidados, assim sempre tinha alguém interessante para conversar.

- Alguém especial? - Sorento deu uma risadinha.

- Bem... - Julian também sorriu. - Tem uma menina que eu gostaria de conhecer muito. Eu ouvi que o avô dela era amigo do meu pai.

Sorento deu um tapa no braço de Julian, brincando.

- Qual é o nome desta menina?

- Saori Kido. Também ouvi dizer que ela é do Japão. - Julian olhou para a grande lua cheia daquela noite, imaginando seu encontro com Saori.

- Você quer dizer... Aquela atriz? - Sorento estava surpreso. Saori Kido sempre tinha os maiores papéis nos maiores filmes, ela era mais jovem que Julian por alguns meses, e ele sempre quis conhecê-la. O jeito que ela era, a beleza dela, tudo que ela tinha sempre impressionou Julian, e agora ele estava muito ansioso para conhecê-la.

- É. Eu TENHO que conhecê-la, não importa como...

--

Os dias passaram mais rápidos do que Julian esperava, e finalmente chegou o dia da festa de seu aniversário. A mansão de Julian estava cheia de convidados. Alguns casais dançavam no jardim, já que a noite estava muito agradável, e outros estavam dentro da mansão, conversando e tomando bebidas que os garçons serviam. Julian estava com Sorento como de costume e os dois procuravam por Saori.

- Julian, acho que eu a vi...

- Verdade, Sorento? Ah, por favor... Leve-me até ela...

Sorento levou Julian, e Julian ficou impressionado com a aparência daquela menina, mas não viu seu rosto, pois Saori estava de costas para ele. Ela estava com um elegante vestido branco, e seus longos cabelos roxos eram lindos. Julian aproximou-se dela e tocou seu ombro. Saori virou e também não podia deixar de perceber que Julian era muito bonito também.

- Olá, boa noite. - Julian sorriu. - Estou feliz que tenha vindo na minha festa de aniversário, Saori.

- Oh! Você é o Julian? É ótimo poder te conhecer. Meu avô e seu pai eram grandes amigos, mas acho que Você já deve saber disso... - ela sentiu a face corar.

- Obrigado. Só percebi isso agora, mas acho que você é muito mais bonita em pessoa do que nos filmes... - Julian tomou sua mão e a beijou, em sinal de respeito. Saori ficou ainda mais vermelha e sorriu para Julian.

- Mas bem, este é meu amigo Sorento. É um ótimo músico. Já ouviu algum de seus trabalhos? Parece música que os anjos tocariam no céu! - Julian continuou e apresentou Sorento. Saori apenas sorriu timidamente.

- Claro que conheço... Ele é bem conhecido no Japão. - Sorento conversou mais um pouco com Saori, despediu-se deles e foi conversar com outras pessoas que ele conhecia que estavam presentes na grande festa. Julian agora não tinha que se preocupar com Sorento e aproveitou esta chance.

- Você quer ir lá fora? Está muito barulhento aqui. - gentilmente, Julian tocou no braço de Saori e ela pareceu sentir como se uma corrente elétrica houvesse passado dentro dela. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e os dois caminharam até uma grande varanda que tinha vista para o mar.

--

- Quando é que você volta para o Japão? - foi a primeira coisa que Julian disse. Saori olhou para sua bebida, pensando.

- Para te dizer a verdade, eu não sei... - quando ela respondeu, Julian se surpreendeu.

- Ah... Mas você já veio para a Grécia alguma outra vez? - sorriu.

- Claro... Tinha que filmar algumas cenas de um filme sobre mitologia grega aqui... Meu papel era a deusa Atena. Certamente foi memorável. - ela lembrou de tudo e sorriu. - O filme foi muito divertido, mas pouca gente aceitou.

- Ainda não vi este filme. Mas não sei porque as pessoas não aceitariam. Já vi muitos filmes com você neles, e devo dizer que você é uma atriz maravilhosa... - Julian tomou um gole de sua bebida e Saori sentiu outra vez a face corar. Julian estava a elogiando muito.

- Muito obrigada Julian. Mas, vamos falar sobre você. Quais são seus planos para o futuro?

- Todos na minha família dizem que eu deveria me casar. Mas eu não sei. Sinceramente, não tenho sorte no amor. Já namorei diversas meninas, mas nenhuma quis ter um relacionamento sério. A maioria está mais interessada no dinheiro. - suspirou, não sabia porque contava esse tipo de coisa para Saori.

- Sei como você se sente. Eu mesma já passei por algo parecido alguns anos atrás. - outra vez, ela olhou para sua bebida e tomou um gole. Julian observou as ondas que atravessavam o mar debaixo da varanda.

- Saori... Sei que isso pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas, gostaria de dançar comigo? - Julian ofereceu a mão e alegremente Saori aceitou.

- Mas é claro! Eu amo dançar. Julian a levou para o jardim onde casais dançavam. Uma música lenta tocava e ele a trouxe mais perto dele e começaram a dançar. Julian estava um pouco tímido no começo, mas logo isso passou. Outras pessoas os assistiam, comentavam, mas eles não se incomodaram. Dançaram por longo tempo. E quando estavam cansados, pararam. Sorriram e voltaram à varanda.

Conversaram mais sobre todo tipo de assunto e já estava ficando tarde. As pessoas começavam a ir embora e Saori também tinha que ir.

- Julian, foi ótimo conversar com você. Tenho certeza que nos encontraremos mais vezes.

- Claro, Saori. Vou ligar para você qualquer dia desses. - Julian sentiu que alguma coisa estava totalmente certa.

--

Depois que tudo acabou, Julian subiu as escadas da mansão e foi tomar um banho, e depois se arrumou para dormir, já que aquele dia fora tão corrido. Deitou lentamente em sua larga cama e virou-se para ver a grande janela de seu quarto. A noite tinha muitas estrelas como de costume, mas as estrelas pareciam ser até mais brilhantes aquela noite. Pensou em Saori. Julian nunca se sentiu tão feliz por tanto tempo. Ele ia vê-la outra vez, tinha certeza disso. E com esses pensamentos, dormiu.

No outro dia, Julian acordou com o som de uma fina chuva caindo, mas isso não tirou suas esperanças de encontrar Saori. Ele se vestiu e desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Mais tarde, Sorento foi até a mansão.

- Oi Julian.

- Oi Sorento, como vai?

- Estou ótimo! Julian, a sua festa ontem foi demais!

- Obrigado. - Julian sorriu.

- Então... Me conta como foi, você e a Saori...

- Bem. Acho que ela é uma menina muito legal. Temos muito em comum. - Julian olhou para baixo, tímido. Sorento pousou a mão no ombro de Julian.

- Serei direto. Por que você não a pede em namoro? Não acho que ela recusaria...

- Mas eu a conheci ontem! Isso não iria dar certo...

- Julian, meu amigo... Você acabou de dizer que vocês têm tantos interesses em comum... Então, se você tem certeza disso, vá em frente!

--

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Julian decidiu que ele precisava sair. Precisava passar um tempo só. Foi ao centro da cidade, para olhar as lojinhas. Todos o olhavam com curiosidade, mas ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada.

Julian olhou os objetos nas vitrines das lojas e até comprou algumas coisas para si mesmo. Quando estava saindo do centro, viu uma figura familiar, com longos cabelos roxos... Seria uma miragem? Ou seria real? Julian suspirou, tinha certeza que não era quem ele pensava que fosse. Continuou andando para a mansão, mas de repente sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Ele se virou e ficou muito surpreso.

- Saori?

- Oi Julian. Que coincidência te encontrar aqui, não é? - Saori deu uma risadinha. Julian riu e passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo azulado.

- Claro! Heh, acabei de pensar que tinha visto você um momento atrás, e acho que eu estava certo. - sorriu.

- Bem... - Saori hesitou. - Quer tomar alguma coisa comigo? - convidou.

- Tudo bem.

Foram até um pequeno restaurante, pediram duas bebidas e foram achar um lugar para se sentarem.

- Diga-me, Julian, por que veio até aqui?

- Eu tive vontade de sair, e esse era o único lugar que me veio à mente... E você?

- Ouvi que esse lugar tinha ótimos preços nas lojas e acabei comprando muitas coisas. - ela riu.

- Ah, que legal. Também fiz umas compras para mim.

- Julian? - a expressão feliz que Saori tinha em seu rosto logo se transformou em uma preocupada. Julian também ficou preocupado.

- Sim, Saori.

- Ummm, Eu tenho aproveitado bastante o meu passeio à Grécia, mas eu terei de retornar ao Japão amanhã. - ela olhou para baixo. Julian se sentiu um pouco decepcionado e então houve um grande silêncio, até que Julian teve coragem de dizer algo que nunca imaginara que diria.

- Saori... Não vá, por favor. Desde que eu te conheci, a minha vida mudou... Eu sentia que faltava alguma coisa em minha vida, mas desde ontem isso mudou, eu achei o que faltava! - ele então logo se arrependeu das palavras, com medo da reação de Saori.

- Julian... Isso é verdade?

- Sim, Saori. A mais pura verdade.

- Não sei Julian. Tenho trabalhos para cuidar lá no Japão. Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo. - Julian sentiu seu coração doer. Saori não gostou dele? Ele apenas suspirou e tomou um gole de sua bebida. Tudo que podia fazer agora era lembrar quão boa fora a noite anterior. Nunca se esqueceria.

- Saori... Eu sou um dos homens mais ricos da Grécia. Se você quiser, pode deixar tudo que tem no Japão e começar do zero aqui! Comigo! - Saori ficou confusa assim que ouvira aquilo, será que Julian estava pedindo para...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você pode ser feliz comigo.

- Eu não consigo entender, Julian.

- Então serei direto... Você gostaria de ser minha namorada?

--

Saori disse a Julian que precisava pensar sobre aquilo. O dia que Saori disse a Julian que voltaria ao Japão, ela sentiu que tinha que falar com ele antes de partir. Saori foi até a mansão de Julian, só para dizer adeus.

- Julian?

- Sim, Saori? - Julian suspirou, sabendo que era inútil tentar convencê-la ficar. Eles se sentaram no grande sofá vermelho que Julian tinha em sua enorme sala.

- Há algo que gostaria de lhe dizer.

- Diga, por favor.

Saori sentiu a face corar e hesitou por um curto momento.

- Bem... Eu pensei sobre o que você me disse ontem e... Eu aceito seguir minha carreira aqui na Grécia e ficar com você...

O coração de Julian se encheu de alegria. Ele não podia acreditar que Saori estava dizendo que ficaria com ele. Ele lentamente se aproximou e a envolveu em um forte e caloroso abraço.

- Saori... Não acredito... - Não sabia o que fazer, além de sorrir. Ela também estava muito feliz. Julian era o homem certo para ela. Eles sabiam disse desde o dia que se conheceram, ou talvez até antes, muito tempo atrás. Julian timidamente a beijou e ela percorreu os dedos entre os cabelos dele enquanto se beijavam.

Os dois acharam a verdadeira felicidade, depois de muito tempo. Julian agora não precisava procurar a felicidade, pois ela estava bem na sua frente.

-fim-

* * *

**Notas: **o.O essa fic foi bem interessante de se escrever. Especialmente porque eu nem gosto muito da Saori. Mas tudo bem. Já estava com ela nas minhas idéias fazia um tempinho e só agora consegui fazer o que queria. Achei que está boa, tirando o final "sessão da tarde". 

Quanto as minhas outras fics... bem... meu computador quebrou e estou com elas aqui. mas agora está tudo arrumado. prometo que logo um novo capítulo da fic em andamento sairá.

bem, mandem reviews me dizendo o que achou desta fic. eu amo reviews e as respondo sempre posso.

abraços a todos os meus leitores!


End file.
